Fireworks
by Feathered Heart
Summary: She had never seen fireworks, he was going to show her. One Shot Ichigo x Rukia Please R & R.


Fireworks

By: Novalee Phoenix

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns, not I.

A/N: I decided to use Fireworks as the setting and why not? I can't think of a more romantic tone than watching fireworks. I'm also writing because I've been in a horrible fan fiction writing purgatory. I've not been able to churn out a good one since the beginning of the year. -- So, I'm trying to get back in the game. Unfortunately, Kubo Tite write the Ichigo and Rukia relationship so beautifully, I feel as if I can't capture them when I write. I honestly feel as if they are writing their own story and no matter what fan fiction writes, theirs will always be the best because it has already been written.

* * *

"Hurry up or we'll be late!" a disgruntled Ichigo shouted up the stairwell. Rukia came down slowly, her deviance to being yelled at.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Hold on to your horses Ichigo."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo turned around and marched towards the door. He was impatient to meet up with his friends and family down by the lake. But his father had made him wait for Rukia.

crazed flashback of Isshin

"What if she gets lost? What if someone tries to hurt her? Oh, my son! Are you not the champion of the weak?!"

"I'm not weak." Rukia stated from her plate at the table.

"I think she can manage on her own." Ichigo stated taking a bite from his food.

"What kind of son have we had Masaki! That he would not have the gentlemanly traits to walk a beautiful, fresh young woman to the festival! Oh Fate! How cruel you are!" Isshin then made his rampage upon Masaki's poster, Ichigo and Rukia sitting there watching.

"Fresh? Fresh? Who's fresh here?" Rukia asked looking at Ichigo. "Ichigo. Are you listening?"

Getting frustrated, Ichigo finally concedes to his father's request to walk the beautiful young maiden to the lake and protect her from all the horrors of the world. "As if she hasn't already seen all those horrors in Soul Society." Ichigo mumbled to himself as he walked upstairs. As soon as the words were out, a surge of pity over whelmed Ichigo. He looked down the stairs to Rukia who was busy trying to escape his father. What kind of life did she truly have? No, pity and Rukia did not mix well. All Ichigo saw was indeed a beautiful young woman, who was in all rights…strong.

"You don't know how happy you have made me my son!" Isshin cried as he suddenly appeared next to him.

"Ahhh…when the hell did you…"

"I love you my boy!" Having a death grip on Ichigo, Isshin suddenly whispers in his ear. "Now when you get her alone, I want you to…."

Insert a very red Ichigo here….O.O

End flashback

Rukia soon joined Ichigo outside and walked in step with him. It didn't take her long before her mind started to drift to the wonderful things known as fireworks. She wondered what they would look like. As she was sketching in her head a chappy firework, she felt a strong hand pull on her upper arm. Coming out of her muse, she looked up to see Ichigo, a scowl on his face and an eyebrow raised to the heavens.

"Yes?"

"We're here. Dad and them have a great seat reserved for us further down." Ichigo pointed towards the bottom of the levee they were on. Below, she could make out Isshin getting his bum kicked around by Karin, and Yuzu shouting at them. She could also see Chad and Ishida blushing, Tatsuki rubbing her forehead, Orihime laughing and clapping, and Keigo egging the fight on while Mizuro pretended not to claim the rowdy bunch.

Ichigo and Rukia sweat dropped at the sight. "So should we go?" Rukia asked. Ichigo looked around.

"Well, it's not like they would miss us." he stated grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the original destination.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?"

"Would you actually walk down there while they are acting like that? It's embarrassing. I wish they wouldn't do that in public. People might think the family is dysfunctional or something."

"Well Ichigo, you're family does put fun in dysfunctional." Rukia smiled as Ichigo turned around to gawk. "I learned that from watching more of your fascinating television."

"Of course." Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Hey Ichigo, where are we going to go to watch the fireworks?" Rukia asked looking around. Everywhere you looked, people either sat in chairs or on blankets. Ichigo looked at his watch. They had ten minutes to locate a good spot.

Grabbing Rukia once again, and not noticing her blush, Ichigo dragged her towards a small alcove that resided near the river that fed the lake. Here, very few people decided to stay and moved more towards the open lake. Here, they could find privacy. Sitting down on the soft grass, he patted the seat next to him.

With a soft thud, Rukia placed herself near Ichigo. A bright smile filled her face. "Have you never seen fireworks before?" Ichigo's question ran through her thoughts.

"They used to have fireworks in Soul Society. They would pop them at the Seireitei for the Nobles and the rich. When they would pop these fireworks, they never seemed to blow them high enough into the air, so only a few of the districts nearest the Seireitei could see them. I could hear the sounds, but not see them. Before I joined the 13 Courts, the Central Room of 46 decided to ban the fireworks. They insisted that they could be used as weapons. So people like Kuukaku Shiba had to take their business to the outer city limits. Or at least that is what her brother, the late Kaien Shiba told me." Rukia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, a memory of her late Vice Captain popped into her mind, but instead of his hair being black, it turned out orange. Blushing, she opened her eyes, "I'm just so excited about this. I wonder what they look like."

No sooner the words escaped her lips that a huge BOOM was heard and an enormous green flower burst into the air. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Each firework was something different to her. They seemed to almost reach heaven and each one just as beautiful and spectacular as the first.

Ichigo watched as the first firework went off but soon he found himself engrossed in watching his companion. For every firework that went off, she would first jump a little at the loud noise and then her face would light up with a childishness that he had never seen on her before. "So this is the care free Rukia. The Rukia that is unguarded." Ichigo thought to himself. The thought struck him hard as he realized how upset he was that she had to guard her face and emotions. He was upset that no one had thought to help her preserve what little childhood she had, and he was upset at those who sought to take it away from her.

"Rukia.."

"Yes Ichigo." she asked turning towards him.

"Rukia, just enjoy what ever it is you wish to do here." Rukia sat back on her heels and stared at her partner. "No matter what it is you want to do, I want you to do it. I don't want you to hold back because of me or because of what others may say to you. This is your world as much as it is mine, and I want you to dwell deep into the heart of it and make it yours. Whatever happens, I'm right behind you."

"Ichigo…."

Taking one of Rukia's hands in his, Ichigo just smiled tenderly up at a faintly blushing Rukia. Shaking off her shyness at such intimacy, she soon returned the tender smile. Their hands interlocked, they proceeded to watch the end of the fireworks.

* * *

"Ah! Look Ichigo! It's Chappy! A Chappy Firework!"

Growns…"Oi, Rukia. Don't ruin the moment."


End file.
